


When you think you’re Clark Kent but apparently you were Lois Lane the whole time

by RoaringTurtle



Series: Other Kinds of Quadrilaterals [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst but I swear it's only for a second!, Can't get enough of that, Dramatic Irony, F/M, Fluff, Full of that mutual respect, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Seriously it was interview!, You know if I had waited a day this could have been day 7 for ladynoir july, all the love square shenanigans, honestly what a coincidence, pre-reveal, reporters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringTurtle/pseuds/RoaringTurtle
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have a conversation about their favorite reporters.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Other Kinds of Quadrilaterals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798078
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	When you think you’re Clark Kent but apparently you were Lois Lane the whole time

**Author's Note:**

> So the last one was 2x as long as usual, and now this one is super short.  
> I am the picture of consistency.

Chat Noir knew what was coming, but he still didn’t like it. So that was why he was sulking on a roof in the dark.

“Chat, we need to talk,” Ladybug’s stern voice came from behind him. He knew he messed up, he knew she wanted answers, but he was still reeling from the day’s events. Although he wasn’t sure how Ladybug heard about his mistake so quickly. He was pretty sure Marinette didn’t tell anyone about it.

“Is this about the reporter? Because it won’t happen again, I swear.” Chat apologized, already having beat himself up over it.

“Yes, actually. I was going to yell at you since I bet Plagg definitely didn’t, but you’ve clearly reflected on it,” Ladybug made her way round to face Chat, sitting down next to him so they could talk at eye level, their feet hanging off the roof. She made a vague motion to reference his face, which must have looked terrible. “So what happened?”

“I got careless, Milady, that’s all. I just didn’t realize my time was almost up. Luckily Marinette noticed and got me out of there in time.” Chat admitted, not quite looking her in the eyes.

After an Akuma battle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a reporter for the Ladyblog, was nearby and asked him for a few questions. Ladybug had left a moment ago, and Chat would have followed Ladybug had it been any other reporter. He had gotten a little distracted during the interview, but at least Marinette noticed the telltale beeps of his ring and practically yelled at him to get out before he de-transformed.

Chat knew that he was stupid, that he should have been more careful! Keeping a secret identity was Superheroing 101, after all. If it had been any reporter other than Marinette, _‘Chat Noir’s Secret Identity Revealed!’_ would be on every front page tomorrow! But she was his favorite reporter for a reason, so he knew she would never do that.

“Don’t lie, Chat Noir,” Ladybug’s eyes narrowed, “You might act carefree but you don’t make mistakes like that.”

“Who knows, milady. I’ve always wanted us to know each other’s identities, and the Tony Stark method is one way.” Chat lied. He wasn’t sure why he’d rather have Ladybug think he was a bad person instead of the fact he was a bad superhero, but then again he was never that good at impressing the people who mattered.

“Pfft, yeah right.” Ladybug scoffed at the idea, “You might try to act like a rebel, but you’d never do something that underhanded.”

The faith she had in him was… nice, to say the least. It helped his mood.

“Thank you, Ladybug.” Chat gave in, since she at least deserved the truth, no matter how embarrassing, “But I really was careless. You know, since Marinette is my favorite reporter, I guess I let my guard down around her back then and then messed up.”

“Wait, favorite? Seriously? Do you like her?” Ladybug seemed more amused than shocked at his blatant favoritism, “I never believed you could be so cliché! Is she the Lois Lane to your Superman!? The Iris West to your Barry Allen!?” Ladybug couldn’t stop laughing, and Chat Noir wanted to pretend like she wasn’t dangerously close with the Clark Kent comparison.

If anything, he was more like Spider-man, taking the clearest pictures of the action, basically the same way Peter Parker always had the best pictures of Spider-man. Then again, he did write a few articles and interviews now and then. 

Maybe he actually was Superman… 

“Is this because of that time I walked in on you singing about the boy you secretly love? Because I swear I didn’t mean to make fun of you! You really do have a nice singing voice.” Chat indigently defended, not knowing how she got that idea from ‘favorite reporter’.

“I thought we agreed to never speak of that ever again!” Ladybug’s face flushed, which gave him some satisfaction since now she knew how he felt, even if their situations were completely different.

“Also, you’re a little off. I don’t like her like that, I just like when she interviews me.” Chat corrected, “She actually goes out of her way to find me. Me!”

He didn’t mind not being in the spotlight as Chat Noir, he got more than enough in his civilian life. But more importantly, Chat loved Ladybug! Obviously romantically, but it was more than just that. They were partners! He had seen her at her lowest lows and her highest highs! His heart skipped a beat whenever he heard people talking about her. He knew Ladybug was great, and he wanted everyone else to know it too. More than anything, he was proud of her and the world should know how great she is too!

So he would never be bitter or jealous that reporters flocked to Ladybug, he was one of them after all. But he can’t help but crave attention, so he had a soft spot for Marinette, even though he knows he has to stay away since she is just a civilian.

Of course most of the time he didn’t need to keep his distance, seeing as they worked together as civilians. Adrien worked for the Ladyblog too, mostly to help his friend Alya. So he knew Marinette, or at least kind of since she always got weird and froze up around him for some reason, maybe because she was shy? But it was strange since she wasn’t shy around anyone else. At first, he thought she had a crush on him, but Marinette denied it when he asked. And Marinette doesn’t lie, so Adrien figured it can’t be that. But either way, they were friends.

“Chat, the city loves you too. And I definitely can’t do it without you. Never forget that.” Ladybug insisted, and he knew that.

“I know, Milady,” Chat shook his head, “It’s not only that though. She has a way of always asking the right questions. Other reporters mean well, but they're just so curious. They want something shocking that can become the next big headline. But with her, it’s like she wants to know me. That’s why she’s my favorite.”

Most reporters wanted to know about the superhero side of his life, and while that was fair since he was a superhero, that isn’t all there is to Chat Noir. And although most reporters would pay good money for a scoop like their identities, Parisians respected the pair of superheroes and didn’t ask about anything like that. No instead it was the questions about their relationship that rubbed him the wrong way.

Don’t get him wrong, he was thrilled that the city agreed with him that the two of them were meant to be. He couldn’t exactly tell anyone how much he loved Ladybug as Adrien, and he didn’t have time to talk with anyone other than Ladybug as Chat Noir, so it was nice to hear every once in a while. But it didn’t change the fact they weren’t together yet. Each innocent question was like rubbing salt into the wound. And Ladybug wasn’t exactly a fan of them either, but for different reasons obviously. And they were a team, so her pain was his pain. It was for that same reason that she always made sure he knew he was valued. 

Of course, there were other reasons why Marinette was his favorite reporter, but those were more personal and would compromise his identity, so he stayed quiet. But for instance, take how Marinette was kind and always wanted to do the right thing. She had a strong sense of justice, even if she could be stubborn. She actually was a lot like Ladybug, only an everyday person! If only there was a term for that… 

“Is that so?” Ladybug asked, sporting a smug grin for some reason as Chat Noir spoke about Marinette, “Well, I can’t say I don’t know what you mean. I’ve actually been a fan of her work for a while now. Her interviews with you have always been my favorite!”

“What can I say, she’s my favorite for a reason.” Chat smirked.

“But you should probably start getting interviewed by other reporters for the time being. We don’t want something like this to happen again,” Ladybug suggested, but Chat felt that was terribly unfair. Why should Marinette be punished for something he did? He was about to protest, but Ladybug continued, “You should talk with my favorite reporter, Adrien Agreste. Just like Marinette, he seems to be more interested in us as people rather than superheroes. You’ll love him!”

On the one hand, he was touched that he was Ladybug’s favorite reporter. 

On the other hand, there are many issues with Adrien Agreste interviewing Chat Noir.

“Haha, I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for him after any Akuma attacks!” Chat Noir chuckled nervously and hoped Ladybug didn’t notice anything, “After all, he has your seal of approval! He must be good!”

“Yeah, he’s great. He’s just so kind and smart and perfect!” Ladybug smiled and had a faraway look in her eyes. Chat wondered what she was thinking about. “Did you know he does the calculations for the Superhero Physics sections?” 

Chat Noir did in fact know that. He was also fairly certain most people would not know that unless they paid a lot of attention to his civilian identity. And it may be dark, but he was pretty sure Ladybug’s face was bright red as she listed all of Adrien’s virtues. Also earlier when he mentioned his favorite reporter, Ladybug immediately jumped to the conclusion that he liked her.

He didn’t even need his reporter instincts to tell him that he had an insane scoop on his hands. 

But let’s just say Chat was very conflicted that the love of his life might be in love with Adrien Agreste.


End file.
